


New Things

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Well, it’s never too late to try something new."





	New Things

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the kinktober prompts: sensory deprivation and bondage.

Maryse’s heart raced as she lay on the bed, her hands tied above her head and a blindfold around her eyes. She felt vulnerable, but not unsafe. She could hear Dot walking around the room, Maryse’s head moving in the direction of the sound even though she could not see her. She clenched and unclenched her hands a couple of times and let out a shaky breath. The anticipation of what was to come was driving her crazy.

The footsteps stopped and she heard Dot say, “Is the rope too tight?”

Maryse shook her head, jumping when she felt Dot’s hand on her wrists, checking the rope. “They’re fine. I’m just nervous.” The hand moved away from her wrist and up her arm, her touch soft, comforting. “I’ve never done anything like this before.” She let out a small laugh and leaned into Dot’s touch when she felt it against her cheek. “Well, I’ve never done anything more than missionary until I met you.”

“Well, it’s never too late to try something new,” Dot said. She pressed her lips to Maryse’s in a soft kiss. “Are you ready to start?”

Maryse nodded eagerly. “Yes.”

Dot kissed her again and Maryse could feel her smiling into the kiss. “I want to make sure tonight is good for you, Maryse. So remember to tell me if you don’t like anything I’m doing.” Dot’s fingers trailed along Maryse’s collarbone and down the middle of her chest before coming to rest on her stomach. “Can you tell me the safeword again, Maryse?”

“Ichor.”

Dot leaned in for another kiss. “Don’t be afraid to use it if things get too intense, okay?”

Maryse nodded. “Okay.”

“Alright. Let’s get started.”


End file.
